


yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen

by WishingTree



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, basically just some dumb domestic shit, but like at work not at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy shook her head regretfully, expression soft as Kara slumped over and rested her chin on Lucy’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll find out soon. You wanna be my date for the gala though?”</p><p>Kara laughed, the puff of air tickling the side of Lucy’s neck. “I would love to be your date, Lucy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy is still working at CatCo. And obviously not dating James, but they're great friends. 
> 
> fun fact!! This title was just used as the placeholder as a joke while I was writing this, taken from the fact that I couldn't remember if Jenna Dewan Tatum's eyes were green or blue, so. Title from 'Your Song' by Elton John.

Lucy stood at attention in Cat’s office with the other collected personnel that had been summoned for the morning’s content meeting. Kara was standing off to the side, dutifully tapping out notes on her tablet as Ms. Grant listed out the marching orders for the day.

Cat stopped in the middle of her sentence and gawked at something happening outside her glass office. “What in the _hell_ does that man think he’s doing!” She stalked right through the group assembled in front of her and made a beeline for the unfortunate deliveryman who appeared to be setting up some kind of mail shipment. Lucy winced in sympathy, while the others around her looked at each other uncertainly.

Kara tugged on Lucy’s elbow to get her attention, leaning close so she could whisper into her ear. “Do you know what this gala Ms. Grant has me planning is for?”

Lucy shook her head regretfully, expression soft as Kara slumped over and rested her chin on Lucy’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll find out soon. You wanna be my date for it though?”

Kara laughed, the puff of air tickling the side of Lucy’s neck. “I would love to be your date, Lucy.”

Ms. Grant came striding back in, and Kara stood up properly again, shifting to stand at Lucy’s side. Lucy linked their arms as Kara unlocked her tablet again, and Kara smiled quickly at her before focusing back on the instructions Ms. Grant was giving.

 

 

Lucy let herself into Kara’s apartment early on Monday morning, holding a tray with 3 cups of coffee from Noonan’s. “Kara?” she called out, announcing her presence.

There was a groan from the bed, and Alex Danvers appeared from the pile of blankets. She rolled over and landed on her feet, muttering the whole way, and Lucy raised an eyebrow at her as she zombie shuffled her way forwards.

“Control your girlfriend,” Alex groused, reaching past her to grab a cup of coffee.

“What?” Lucy asked, bemused. The normally composed Alex was nowhere to be seen, replaced instead by an Alex Danvers with rumpled hair, wrinkled pyjamas, and a stormy expression on her face.

Alex took a large gulp of coffee and grumbled, “She’s been waxing poetic about the color of your eyes for hours. _Hours_ , Lucy. Do you want to know how much sleep I got last night? I would tell you, except I don’t think I can read a clock right now.” Alex sighed and looked at her coffee cup despairingly. “I don’t _care_ how beautiful your eyes are, _or_ that they match the exact green of the wind forests on the planet H’Iven! I don’t! Humans need to _sleep_ , Kara!” She yelled the last part over her shoulder, and Lucy assumed Kara was in fact in the bathroom, and she wasn’t witnessing the eldest Danvers sister having a slight mental breakdown brought on by lack of sleep.

Taking in her words, Lucy smiled despite herself, inordinately pleased, and Alex groaned again. “You two are sickening. I’m going to take a nap.” She threw back the rest of her coffee and set the cup on the counter, turning on her heel and marching back towards Kara’s bed.

Kara emerged fully-dressed from around the corner and passed her on the way, but Alex completely ignored her as she flopped onto the bed and resolutely closed her eyes.

Shooting her sister a confused look, Kara went to Lucy and accepted her coffee cup. “What’s up with her?” she asked, lowering her voice when Alex muffled a yell into her pillow.

“I think you annoyed your sister a little bit.”

“What’d I do?”

“It seems you kept her up half the night ‘waxing poetic’ about my eyes?” She made air quotes with one hand, and Kara froze, looking over her coffee cup with wide eyes.

Lucy didn’t try to contain her grin as Kara blushed bright red and began stammering. “Oh, well – I – I was just, I mean… Pssh, Alex was just, just – I don’t – um. They’re very, um, very pretty.” She looked off to the side and adjusted her glasses, clearing her throat before looking back at Lucy. “You’re – very pretty.”

“Aw, you’re such a charmer!” She pulled Kara into a hug.

“Kara, sister of mine, I know you’re an alien, but on Earth you usually do all of that mushy awkwardness _before_ you’re dating the person.”

“Alex gets grumpy when she’s tired,” Kara said matter-of-factly as she gave Lucy a silly smile, completely unbothered. “Alex, do you have to go in this morning?”

“Hank will have to come and drag me there himself if he wants me at the DEO before noon,” Alex muttered, not moving. “Now go to work and leave me in peace.”

Kara flitted over to quickly press a kiss to her sister’s cheek. “I’ll call you at 11 to make sure you’re awake, okay?”

Alex swiped at her halfheartedly. “Make that 11:30.”

Kara nodded and moved back towards Lucy, grabbing her purse and coat on the way. “I’ll make it 11:15,” she said, raising her voice so Alex could hear her as she pulled the door open and gestured for Lucy to go before her, “I know how you hate being late.”

Alex only flopped a hand at her, shooing her out the door. “Dumb smitten kitten puppy sister,” Alex mumbled to herself as she heard the apartment door close behind them. 

 

 

“Can you pass me that?” Kara pointed to the side, a pen hanging out of her mouth as she shifted through the documents in front of her with her other hand.

Lucy locked her phone and moved over to the other side of Kara’s desk, looking at her questioningly as she hovered her hands over the different stacks of paper. Kara glanced up and squinted, “The, um, the reports on the CatCo news camera prototypes, I need to compile them and see if the new models are worth commissioning. Should have a really dramatic ‘EXPERIMENTAL’ on the cover.”

Lucy picked up the appropriate dossiers and brought them over, smiling when Kara accepted them gracefully. She started spreading them around her desk, lightly tapping the bunch of multicolored pens she had gripped in her fist against the top.

As Lucy was about to go back to her office and let Kara get her work done, she spotted a strange-looking mark on Kara’s cheek. She angled her head down to get a better look, worried until she realized it was just red pen.

Actually, it was many different pen marks, colors staining the left side of her face. Lucy laughed, causing Kara to glance up distractedly at her for a moment as she tried to keep track of what she was reading.

“You’ve been doing the thing where you carry around open pens again,” Lucy said knowingly, completely endeared.

Kara stared at her, confused, and Lucy quickly snapped a picture with her phone. “Aww, look how cute it is!” Lucy cooed, turning it around to show Kara the screen.

“Oh,” Kara giggled and brought up a hand to scrub at her cheek ineffectively, forgetting she was still holding an uncapped pen and managing to draw another streak on her temple. “I didn’t even realize.”

Lucy laughed and reached out to gently grip her wrist, pulling Kara’s hand away from her face and plucking the pen from her fingers. “You should probably start capping them when you aren’t using them.”

Kara smiled sheepishly, letting Lucy lace their fingers together instead. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

Lucy squeezed Kara’s hand and flicked playfully at the biggest mark, a thick blue line going down her jawline. “I’ll go wet you some napkins to get it off.”

“Thank you,” Kara said appreciatively, rubbing at her cheek again. “I would have been going around like this for hours.”

Lucy laughed at the image of Cat Grant’s face as she was presented with her assistant with pen all over her face. “Probably best to get it all off now.” She let go of Kara’s hand and instead held her chin, tilting her head so she could get a good look at it.

“Hey, you almost managed to draw the big dipper here!” She stroked Kara’s cheek with affection. Kara grumbled good-naturedly and pushed her away, and Lucy grinned at her. “I’ll be right back,” she told her before moving towards the bathrooms.

She opened her phone as she walked, making sure to save the picture and send it to Kara as well.

 _I’m going to use it as your contact picture_ , she texted her, smiling despite herself as she examined the picture more closely. Eyes wide and incredibly blue, Kara’s expression was open and trusting, with at least 3 different colors of pen smudging her face. There was a wisp of hair that had escaped her bun lying across her forehead, and Lucy didn’t know if she had ever seen anything so beautiful.

She sent one more text before pocketing her phone. _You have really pretty eyes_.

 

 

“Psst, Lucy!” Lucy looked up to see Kara balancing what looked like half of CatCo’s paper supply in her arms.

“Woah!” she rushed forward to help, assuming that’s what Kara had called her for, but Kara only smiled sweetly.

“No, it’s alright, I’ve got it.” She smiled brightly at her, “I just wanted to see you before work really got started for the day.” She eyed the stack of papers in her arms consideringly before looking back at Lucy. “Could you step closer for a second?”

Lucy raised an eyebrow but obliged, instinctively keeping her arms out in case Kara accidentally overestimated the balance of the leaning tower of paper she had going on.

“Good morning,” Kara whispered before smoothly leaning forwards and pressing her lips against Lucy’s. Lucy sank into the kiss, and she was smiling when Kara eventually pulled away.

“Nerd,” she said affectionately, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead into the crook of Kara’s neck for a moment. “You know we already said good morning? We’ve been texting each other, just like every morning.” Her tone was teasing, but Lucy’s chest was filled with a happy warmth, and she felt like she could fly. It was a feeling she had begun to associate with Kara for a while now, one she didn’t think she had felt before.

Kara shrugged bashfully, “Yeah, but I wanted to say it again in person.”

Lucy opened her eyes to see Kara staring at her lovingly. Her eyes were especially bright, her dark blue sweater bringing out the color, and Lucy was entranced as they crinkled up happily. Lucy kept her hand on Kara’s arm, and with a start realized they had been gazing into each other’s eyes like a clichéd romance novel.

Kara seemed to realize it at the same time, and in her haste to snap out of it she seemed to lose her sense of balance, starting to teeter. She remembered what she was holding and worry flashed across her face, suddenly losing the easy composure she had been exuding up to now.

“Okay, give me some of those,” Lucy held out her arms expectantly. “I’ll walk you to publishing. Editing? Wherever you’re going. Because this is a disaster waiting to happen.”

Kara crouched down a little so Lucy could remove the top part of the stack, sneaking another quick kiss before she straightened up again. “It’s actually marketing. Believe it or not, these are all the spreadsheets from…” They chatted as they walked through the building, pleased to be in each other’s company.

 

 

Kara barged into Lucy’s office frantically and immediately started pacing, talking before Lucy had the chance to look up from her computer screen.

“I’m so dead, I’m going to be fired, there is no way I can – ”

Lucy hurriedly got up and moved around her desk, concerned at the sight of Kara’s face pinched in distress. “What’s wrong, Kara?”

Kara didn’t hear her, the speed of her pacing edging just slightly over what was normal. Lucy jerked forward in an aborted motion to step into her path and stop her pacing, not wanting to overload her.

“Kara,” she tried to get her frazzled girlfriend’s attention. Kara’s glasses were crooked, one side stuck too high in her hair, and her collar had somehow managed to become half-tucked inside out.

“The whole shipment of lights is broken, except they didn’t check them until after they were installed, so all the wiring needs to be redone. Ugh, and, oh I still have to order the –”

“Kara.”

“I am so dead, she’s going to be so mad, this is going to be – ”

“Kara?”

“I have to get the lights fixed. Talk to the decorator, update the guest list. I covered the food, the extras and the options for food restrictions. The seating chart needs to be rearranged, and – ”

“Kara!”

Kara blinked rapidly and swallowed. “What?” she finally said, hands fluttering anxiously at her side as she froze mid-step.

In response, Lucy calmly reached out and adjusted her glasses so they were resting properly on her nose again.

Kara brought her own hand up in surprise, touching the frames as Lucy smiled softly. Smoothed her hands over Kara’s shoulders, Lucy straightened out her shirt and unflipped her collar so it was no longer half tucked inside out.

“Look at me.” She wrapped her fingers around Kara’s wrist, holding her in place delicately. “Calm.”

Kara licked her lips and nodded, blowing out a breath. “Okay. Calm. I can do calm.”

Lucy let her absorb the silence for a moment.

“You breathing properly now?” Kara nodded, taking a deep breath to demonstrate.

“Okay, good. You got this. You have planned CatCo launch parties before, and galas, and fundraisers, and – and, whatever else Cat Grant’s needed you to plan. And you’ve done it amazingly, and this one will go amazingly as well.”

Kara chewed on her lip, and Lucy stepped closer to keep her attention. “Call the decorator. If they refuses to replace the burnt out lights by the time of the gala, text me the number and I will threaten them with lots of legal jargon.”

Kara nodded, still breathing heavily but her eyes were clearer. “Now, I’m going to be honest Kara, you were talking really fast and I didn’t exactly catch everything you said, but is there anything else I can help with?”

“No, I – I think I got it. You just, whatever it is you just did, being here, it helped.”

Lucy sighed in relief. “Okay, that’s good," she paused a moment, "I also stashed a bunch of cookies in your desk if you want a snack.” That got a laugh out of Kara, and Lucy finally relaxed.

“Go finish organizing the fundraiser,” she said soothingly, “and when you’re done, we can get takeout from wherever you want.

“Thanks, Lucy,” Kara said, eyes shining, “You’re the best.”

She zipped out the door, reappearing a second later to press a kiss to Lucy’s cheek before leaving again in a gust of wind.

 

 

Lucy’s face lit up as she spotted another bright pink post-it stuck to the edge of her computer monitor. A while ago, Kara had taken to leaving her little notes everywhere, and it had evolved into the two of them sticking encouraging messages on each other’s stuff around CatCo.

James stuck his head through the doorway just in time to see Lucy let out an embarrassingly high-pitched giggle when she pulled the post-it off the computer. “Well hello there, Major Badass.” James was teasing her, but Lucy only rolled her eyes lazily.

“I have been privy to secrets that threatened national security, and the world at large,” Lucy replied automatically, not bothering to look up from her newest post-it from Kara. “I have prosecuted criminals and madmen from your darkest nightmares, and done it while surrounded by armies full of men who believed they were better than me.” She opened the drawer in her desk, carefully sticking the note to the pile she had saved of all the others. “I could take you down right now with no less than 4 distinct fighting styles that I have perfected, and then at least another 9 ways beyond that.”

James crossed his arms and chuckled. “Uh-huh. _You_ are receiving sappy post-it notes from the personification of sunshine.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, but James wasn’t fazed in the slightest, laughing as he told her, “You’re blushing too.”

“You’re just jealous because my girlfriend is the sweetest person on this planet,” she replied happily. She rummaged around and plucked her own pad of post-its out, quickly scribbling her message and drawing a tiny heart on the bottom before peeling it off and stowing the rest of them.

James nodded, watching her with a smile on his face. “Well it’s certainly hard to argue with that.”

Lucy grinned at him and waved the post-it stuck to her finger. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go stick this to Kara’s stapler without her noticing.” 

 

 

“Hey Lucy, do you have time for lunch?”

Lucy shook her head regretfully, looking up from her desk to see Kara hovering by the doorway to her office. “I need to get sorting through all these lawsuits Ms. Grant mentioned.”

“Dinner then?” Kara stepped inside, coming around to wrap her arm around Lucy’s shoulders and look at her pleadingly.

“You’re really hungry now, aren’t you?” Lucy asked rhetorically as she took a sip of the smoothie she had picked up on her break. Kara nodded empathetically, and Lucy laughed. “I would love to get dinner with you, Kara.”

“Great! Okay, so just come get me when you’re done, or I’ll come get you if I run out of stuff to do.”

“Aye aye boss. I’ll be sure to be done on time, don’t want be the one to try and keep you from your dinner.”

Kara giggled and ducked down to press a gentle kiss against the corner of Lucy’s mouth before scurrying away.

Lucy smiled after her, until she realized that Kara had snatched the smoothie out of her hand before she left.

“Kara!” She yelled, knowing Kara would hear her even if everyone else thought she was yelling at an empty office.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she huffed when she pulled it out and saw Kara’s name on the screen. Swiping it open, the text read _I’ll buy you a new one after dinner tonight!!!_ _♥♥♥♥♥._

Lucy sighed, but the smile didn’t leave her face for hours.

 


End file.
